My Sun
by junjouispure
Summary: Setelah pertarungan di Fan castle. Keluarga Guan Yu terpisah dan terpecah. Guan Yu mati. Dalam pelariannya, nasib baik tak menghampiri Guan Yinping. Dalam keterpurukan, ia telah menawan hati musuhnya yang dingin. Yue Jin and Yinping. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note's: Hallo minna, nggak banyak yang bisa kuketik disini yah karena aku first timer di fandom ini, fanfict ini terinspirasi dari khayalan dan semua hal yang pernah saya ketahui, jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak sengaja.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warrior bukan punya saya.

* * *

Prologue

 _Hatiku termenung, kabut yang sangat gelap meghantui otakku. Hatiku bagaikan terjerat sebuah rantai yang tak terlihat,mencekikku dengan kerasnya._

 _Orang-orang yang berharga yang selalu ada disisiku, ayahku, dan saudaraku._

 _Ayahku adalah matahari bagiku, menyinari hari-hariku dengan kenangan penuh kebahagiaan dan juga pengalaman. Menuntunku agar aku tak kehilangan arah._

 _Namun aku kehilangan matahari itu._

 _Semua menjadi gelap dan tidak bersahabat, aku hanya bisa menunggu waktu menelanku dalam kegelapan. Jurang kegelapan tanpa arah maupun jalan pulang._

 _Saudara laki-lakiku adalah angin bagiku._

 _Angin yang mampu menyapu lembut keringatku di saat aku merasa lelah._

 _Angin yang meniupku untuk terbang tinggi, jauh menembus awan._

 _Angin yang membawa benih-benih pengalaman untuk tumbuh dalam diriku._

 _Dan saat ini…_

 _Aku terisolasi di tempat yang tak ada sedikitpun tiupan angin yang bisa menyejukkanku walau hanya sedikit saja._

 _Aku tak akan bisa bertahan._

" _Tidak"_

 _Siapa?_

" _Akulah yang akan menjadi matahari bagimu, menyinari hidupmu sebagaimana kau menyinari hidupku ini dengan senyumanmu."_

 _Tidak mungkin…_

" _Aku akan menjadi angin bagimu, angin yang berhembus sangat kencang, mendorongmu menjauh dari kegelapan yang menghantui hatimu!"_

" _Hal apapun mungkin saja terjadi."_

" _Guan Yinping"_

* * *

Yaaah ini prologue buat pengantar ceritaku, bagaimana? Apakah sudah cukup puitis. Dan juga karena saya masih amatir mohon reviewnya, supaya bisa lebih meningkatkan fanfict ini menjadi lebih baik (dogeza)

Regards

~CrimsonEye~


	2. Chapter 2

_Yah ini lanjutan untuk chapter pertamaa._

 _Selamat membaca._

Disclaimer: Game ini bukan punya saya.

* * *

 _Fan Castle AM / Yinping POV_

"Ayah!" ucapku sembari menggoyangkan jasad sang _god of war_ yang sekarang tergeletak tak bernyawa di depanku.

"Bangun ayah!" teriakanku tertelan oleh derasnya suara hujan, air matapun mulai mengalir di pelupuk mataku.

"Yinping! kita harus segera melarikan diri dari sini, pasukan Wei se dang dalam perjalanan menangkap kita."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ayah kak?" ucapku, hatiku sudah kacau, pikiranku sudah tidak lurus, yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah berteriak dengan keras, sangat keras, sampai seluruh dunia bisa mendengar teriakanku.

Entah kenapa kak Xing membawa beberapa kayu, dan meletakkannya di samping jasad ayah. Entah kenapa, di hari yang penuh hujan ini, api yang membakar tubuh ayah berkobar sangat besar.

Aku tahu, pertarungan di _fan castle_ adalah salah satu yang terberat, kemungkinan terburukpun bisa saja terjadi. Ambisi mereka semua untuk menggempur keluarga kami memang luar biasa, hampir seluruh klan turun tangan untuk membunuh kami semua.

Inilah bagian terberat dalam hidupku. Kehilangan sosok ayah yang amat sangat aku sayangi. Sedikit rasa lega menghampiri hatiku. Ayah, meninggal dengan baik, dan dikelilingi oleh anak-anaknya, setidaknya ia tidak mati dengan kepala menggelinding seperti Lu Bu.

"Itu mereka!" aku mendengar teriakan dari kejauhan. Sekelompok orang bersenjata dengan pakaian serba biru, berlari kea rah kami.

"Yinping, dengarkan kakak ayah akan kakak berikan padamu. Kau larilah, cari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi, kita harus berpencar, kakak tau kau mungkin masih sangat terkejut saat ini, tapi kakak mohon, Yinping kau harus bertahan." Ucapan kakak Ping, masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Sulit sekali bagiku untk mencerna perkataan itu. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, kak Ping langsung menuntunku naik ke atas _Red Hare._

"Kita pasti bisa berkumpul kembali." Ucap kak Ping padaku dan semuanya.

 _ **Normal POV/ Forest AM**_

Yinping berpegang erat pada _Red Hare_ menembus hutan yang gelap. Hatinya penuh kecemasan, akan bagaimana nasib keluarganya nanti. Tak cukup kehilangan ayah, iapun juga harus terpisah dari 3 saudara kandungnya di hari yang sama. Hal buruk apalagi yang harus ia alami lagi hari ini. Namun dalam hati kecilnya masih ada doa dan harapan, akan keselamatan mereka semua.

Renungan Yinping tiba-tiba terbuyarkan, saat ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang jatuh ke tanah. Ternyata di jalan ia lalui saat ini di penuhi dengan jebakan untuk menghentikan pengendara kuda. Dan sialnya ia menjadi salah satu pengendara kuda yang tidak beruntung itu.

"Arggh! Aduh…" Guan Yinping Jatuh terhempas dengan kepala mendarat terlebih dahulu ke tanah. Darah segar pun sedikit mengalir di dahinya.

"Ah… sial!" ucapnya sembari membantu _Red Hare_ kembali berdiri.

"Hei! Siapa disana!" terdengar teriakan dari kejauhan disertai cahaya-cahaya obor yang semakin mendekatinya.

Tanpa berpikir Yinping mengikat sebuah kain hijau yang tersobek dari bajunya ke kuda yang ditungganginya itu.

"Sekarang terlalu beresiko untuk menunggangi kuda, aku pasti akan jatuh lagi, dan keadaan akan semakin parah. Pergilah.." ucapnya selagi menggosok pelan kuda kesayangan ayahnya itu. Seketika _Red Hare_ berjalan menjauhinya.

Iapun segera bersiap berlari secepat mungkin sebisanya, tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit di dahinya. Untuk terkahir kalinya ia melihat ke arah belakang, dan orang-orang tadi sudah berada 50 meter di belakngnya. Dengan langkah tenang ia berlari secepat mungkin tanpa mengeluarkan suara yang berisik.

Sebagian orang di belakangnya, berlari mengejar bayangan kuda yang baru saja ia ditinggalkan tadi.

'Kau pasti bisa kabur, aku yakin.'

Dengan membawa _dual mace_ nya ia berjalan cepat menuju tempat yang lebih aman. Tak ada waktu memikirkan rasa sakit dari luka-lukanya saat ini. Tak hanya rasa lelah yang melandanya, namun tubuhnya sudah meraung meminta jaringan-jaringan yang terbuka di tubuhnya untuk ditutup.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Yinping tak menyadari, kalau langkahnya membawanya ke tempat seorang _officer_ yang baru saja kembali setelah mengecek keadaan.

"Siapa disana? Jangan bergerak!"

Yinping membeku mendengar suara baritone yang serasa begitu dekat dengan dirinya saat ini.

"Jangan bergerak, atau aku harus terpaksa menebasmu." Ucap orang itu mengancam.

Yinping menelan ludah mendengar ancamannya. Ia tak berani melangkah, namun kalau dia menyerah disini selesailah segala perjuangannya.

"Hyaaa!" Yinpingpun mengayunkan senjatanya kearah pria yang ada di belakangnya itu.

"Wanita?! Hei! Tunggu dulu!" ucapnya berusaha mengehentikan serangan gadis liar yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Pria itupun menghindari serangan Yinping dan memiting tangannya dari belakang.

"Siapa kau?! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Yinping.

"Lumayan juga untuk seorang wanita, aku yang seharusnya bertanya disini, siapa kau?" balas pria itu.

"Tak usah banyak bicara! Lepaskan aku sialan!" Yinping kembali berupaya melepaskan dririnya dari jeratan pria asing yang ada di belakangnya saat ini.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, kalau kau tak ingin lenganmu berubah arah." Ucapnya disertai ancaman.

Hal buruk lainnya terjadi lagi pada Yinping. Fajar telah menyingsing, sinar mataahri mulai terlihat dari kejauhan. Kegelapan mulai menghilang, menampakkan sosok sesungguhnya dirinya dan orang yang menjadi lawannya saat ini.

"Benar dugaanku, kau anak Guan Yu. Kau beruntung aku yang menemukanmu, setidaknya kau ditahan di camp Wei dengan kepala masih menyambung dengan badanmu."

Apapun bisa terjadi di arena peperangan. Kau bisa kehilangan tanganmu, matamu, telingamu atau bahkan nyawamu. Well jika kau seorang wanita, bisa saja berakhir diperkosa para prajurit dengan nafsu beringas mereka, atau yang paling buruk, kau akan menghabiskan hidupmu memuaskan nafsu sex para pemimpim tinggi pasukan.

"Diam dan ikuti aku, kalau kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu." Ucap si prajurit itu, yang akhirnya di kenali oleh Yinping dengan nama Yue Jin.

"Brengsek"

Tak mengindahkan ucapannya, Yue Jin terus berjalan dengan menarik dengan keras tangan Yinping, mengikatnya dengan tali tambang dengan keras, lalu menyeretnya seperti hewan.

Air mata Yinping mengalir, ini adalah fajar paling buruk yang pernah ia singsing. Ayahnya mati, ia terpisah dari keluarganya, tertangkap oleh musuhnya dan hanya bisa pasrah.

To be continue…

* * *

Gimana? Mohon RnRnya minna, author amatir saya butuh kasih sayang :3

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

_Next chappie~_

Disclaimer: Game ini bukan punya saya.

* * *

Suasana camp tentara wei yang lembab dan kumuh, menyambut kedatangan Yinping. Raut mukanya datar, matanya terlihat kosong. Seluruh tubuhnya terlihat kusam, penuh bercak darah dan lumpur. Ia bukan hanya sekedar lelah, matanya seakan-akan kehilangan cahayanya.

Siulan godaan, serta pandangan tak senonoh menghujani seluruh tubuh dan pikirannya. Tak heran, siapa yang akan menyangka akan kedatangan sang wanita berkulit putih itu disana.

"Anda membawa pulang barang bagus jenderal." Sahut salah seorang prajurit dari jauh.

"Dimana ayahmu, gadis kecil?"

"Kau terlihat kesepian gadis manis"

Ejekan bersahutan di telinga Yinping, namun pikiran wanita muda itu masih membayangi raut wajah ayahnya yang membiru.

"Dengar kalian semua! Wanita ini adalah anak dari Guan Yu sang _God of War_ , ayah dan saudara wanita ini telah membunuh banyak dari rekan kalian semua!"

Riuh teriakan menyeruak, dari camp itu. Kata-kata tak pantaspun di lontarkan menghujat Yinping. Tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Namun hatinya hancur mendengar setiap teriakan dan hujatan mereka.

Tak tahan mendengarnya ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yue Jin tepat di matanya dan berkata.

"Ayahku adalah seorang jenderal terhormat, prajurit rendahan seperti kalian tak pantas menghinanya." Suaranya tak keras, namun cukup keras untuk di dengar Yue Jin.

Emosi menggelapkan matanya, tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Menghantam keras muka mungil Yinping.

 _PLAK_

"Aakh"

Emosi mengambil alih kuasa akan pikirannya. Benak di hatinya dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan, sebuah pertanyaan yang mempertanyakan kebenaran ucapan wanita yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Ia tahu, bahwa peperangan kali ini bisa dimenangkan oleh mereka, karena bantuan dari pasukan Wu. Banjir yang melanda benar-benar menyusahkan pergerakan pasukan mereka.

Ego

Yue Jin tahu, bahwa hal itulah yang akan menghancurkannya suatu saat nanti.

Riuh yang sedari tadi terdengar ramai sontak berhenti. Yue Jin pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Tamparannya membuat Yinping jatuh dan tergulai di tanah tak berdaya, pipinya membiru, dari ujung bibirnya terlihat darah mengalir.

Dengan helaan napas, ia menarik tangan Yinping dan memaksanya berdiri.

"Aku akan membawanya kepada Lord Cao Cao." Ucapnya singkat.

* * *

 **Camp utama Wei.**

"Lord Cao Cao, aku berhasil menangkap salah satu anak Guan Yu saat aku menyisir daerah selatan fan castle."

Mata Yinping menyusuri seluruh bagian camp itu. Mewah dan bersih, sungguh tak adil. Di saat prajurit mereka bersusah payah, pimpinan mereka malah bermewah-mewahan dengan hasil perang mereka. Mereka tidak diberi imbalan yang pantas.

"Kerja bagus, Yue Jin."

"Hmm... Jadi wanita ini yang menyulut perseteruan antara Guan Yu dan Sun Quan."

"Maksud anda tuan?"

"Saat penyusunan aliansi antara shu dan wu, ada usulan untuk menikahkan putra Sun Quan pangeran Sun Deng, dengan putri Guan Yu. Sayang perbincangan itu berakhir buruk, karena Guan Yu menolak mentah-mentah penawaran itu."

"Nah, kurasa aku bisa menghadiahkan anak ini untuk Sun Quan saat pertemuan aliansi selanjutnya." Ucap Cao Cao menyeringai.

"Yue Jin"

"Ya tuan."

"Bawa dia ke Cai Wenji, dan biarkan dia mengurusnya,dan jangan sampai tahanan kita satu ini lepas dari pandanganmu."

"Baik tuan"

* * *

 **Camp Medic Wei army.**

Yue Jin membawa Yinping masih dengan menarik tangannya yang kini sudah terlepas dari ikatannya. Untuk sementara ia di tugaskan untuk menjaga Yinping. Menjaga ia agar tidak melarikan diri, dan tak ada yang melukainya, karena Yinping akan menjadi hadiah besar Cao Cao untuk Sun Quan.

Sesampainya di camp medic. Cai Wenji terkejut dengan kondisi Yinping. Ia segera bergerak untuk membersihkan dan mengobati lukanya.

"Aku akan segera menyembuhkan lukamu, kau akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Cai Wenji dengan senyuman sambil mengusap kepala Yinping.

Cai Wenji seakan-akan merasakan kesedihan yang di alami Yinping.  
Dengan perlahan ia membersihkan luka Yinping. Selagi ia membersihkannya Yue Jin hanya berdiri memandangi dari depan pintu camp.

"Menyedihkan." Ucapnya pelan.

Mata Yinping yang sedari tadi menatap ke bawah bergerak menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau tahu, kudengar saudaramu Guan Ping juga mati terbunuh dalam pelariannya. Hukuman pantas untuk seorang pecundang."

 _Pecundang..._

Apakah ia dan keluarganya hanyalah keluarga pecundang.

Perjuangan keluarganya selama ini hanya dihargai dengan sebutan pecundang.

"Hentikan itu Yue Jin, kau hanya memperburuk keadaan." Cai Wenji menyadari akan keadaan mental Yinping yang sedang dalam kondisi buruk.

Yue Jin melangkah keluar dari camp. langit terlihat mulai memerah, senja telah tiba. Ia mencari pohon yang ada di dekatnya sekedar untuk menyandarkan badannya.

Ia merenungkan kembali hal yang terjadi hari ini. Hari ini, dirinya kembali merebut kebahagiaan seseorang. Ia merampas kehidupan seorang wanita yang baru saja kehilangan keluarganya, merebut senyumnya, kebebasannya. Rasa bersalah meliputi hatinya, namun ia telah bersumpah mengabdi pada Cao Cao dan tak ada kata kembali dari sumpahnya itu.

Wanita itu bukan orang pertama yang ia hancurkan hidupnya. Sudah berapa ratus orang yang telah ia renggut nyawanya. Wanita ini bukanlah apa-apa.

"Ini wajar," Benaknya ingin berpikir demikian.

Yue Jin, seorang jenderal berkepala dingin, yang selalu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Ia dulu terkenal dengan senyumannya yang hangat. Namun senyum itu hilang oleh sebuah -akan ingin lari dengan kenangan buruk itu, ia mengubur sangat dalam dirinya yang dulu. Lahir kembali menjadi dirinya saat ini. Jenderal berdarah dingin, penuh dengan ego.

Setelah cukup mendinginkan kepalanya, ia berjalan kembali menuju camp medic, mengecek kembali kondisi tahanannya itu.

Ia berdiri di dekat pintu camp itu. Berdiri dan diam untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan yang terjadi di dalam camp.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?, jika ada sesuatu yang membebanimu cerita saja padaku."

Guan Yinping mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wanita cantik yang sedang membersihkan luka yang ada di pergelangan tangannya saat ini.

"Aku tahu, aku mungkin tidak bisa membantumu secara fisik, tapi-"

"Tidak perlu" ucap Yinping memotong omongan Cai Wenji.

"Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan saat ini, hanyalah keluargaku." Suaranya bergetar, kesedihan kembali menyeruak di dalam hatinya. Ia hanya ingin sendiri dan melampiaskan kesedihannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mengalir dari matanya. Ia sudah tak tahan berpura-pura kuat. Sejak ia mendengar kabar bahwa kakaknya terbunuh, hatinya berteriak ingin menangis.

"Kau tahu, banyak hal buruk terjadi dalam kehidupan kita, dan ini adalah salah satunya untukmu. Kau tak perlu menahannya, jika kau ingin menangis, menangis saja," ucap Cai Wenji sambil menyeka air mata Yinping.

Bagaikan sebuah wadah yang terus menerus diisi air. Air itu melimpah dan tumpah ruah. Tangisan Yinping yang tadinya nyaris tak terdengar, berubah menjadi isak tangis yang menjadi-jadi. Seakan-akan ingin memberitahu sekitarnya betapa sedihnya ia saat ini.

Di balik camp, hati seorang lelaki yang bertanggung jawab akan kesedihan itupun ikut tertusuk.

Ia mengenal wanita itu, beberapa kali saat Wei dan Shu mengadakan aliansi, ia sering melihat wanita itu tersenyum dan tertawa bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Tertawa dan menangis dengannya

 _Ya..._

 _Yue Jin sangat mengenali wanita berambut panjang yang menjadi tahanannya itu._

 _Guan Yinping, wanita dengan senyuman bagaikan sinar matahari yang cerah_

 _Putri semata wayang dari sang God of War_

 _Wanita yang mampu melunakkan hatinya di masa lalu._

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Jeng jeng, ternyata ada sesuatu di masa lalu, next chap bakal ada flashback. Yue Jin OOC yah, itu nanti di jelasin pas flashback masa lalu, di tunggu ya.

2 orang yang udah review, makasih banyaaaak, *authorsujud2*

silent reader, makasih udah baca, next time review ya *plak*udahdibacasukur* sekali lagi author amatir minta review, makanan saya cuma itu mbak/mas.

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Game ini bukan punya saya

Warning: fanfic amatir, ooc, typos.

* * *

 _"Hei lihat, orang yang sedang berlatih dengan Ping!"_

 _Yinping sedang sibuk memoles pedang yang ada di depannya, menoleh untuk melihat sosok orang yang sedang berlatih pedang dengan kakaknya saat ini._

 _"Kenapa dia ada di sini? bukankah dia prajurit Wei."_

 _"Lord Liu Bei dan lord Cao Cao sedang merencanakan kerjasama antara dua pasukan untuk penyerangan selanjutnya. Akhir-akhir ini basis kekuatan Jin semakin kuat soalnya."_

 _"Darimana kau tahu hal seperti itu Shan?"_

 _"Hehe, siapa dulu, Bao Shanniang!"Ucap Bao Shanniang sambil membusungkan dadanya. Shanniang memang wanita yang menarik, terutama bagi kakaknya Guan Suo._

 _Yinping hanya mengehela napas sambil tersenyum, teman baiknya yang satu ini memang tak pernah ketinggalan informasi._

 _Sesekali Yinping melihat ke arah kakaknya, prajurit Wei yang sedang bersama kakaknya itu ia lihat cukup kuat._

 _Seperti orang gila, mereka berdua mengayunkan senjata dengan senyum menghiasi wajah mereka._

 _Kakaknya Guan Ping bermain dengan Broadswordnya, berayun bagaikan harmoni, tak terbayang betapa beratnya pedang itu._

 _Selesai memoles pedang di hadapannya,ia memutuskan untuk memberikannya langsung pada kakaknya._

 _"Kakak, aku selesai memoles pedangmu, bersih seperti baru!"_

 _"Terima kasih Yinping. Ah, perkenalkan, dia Yue Jin dari Wei, kau harus mencoba latihan dengannya, kuda-kudanya sangat bagus''_

 _"Yue Jin, ini adikku Yinping, jangan memandangnya sebelah mata, dia bisa mematahkan tanganmu dengan mudah" ucapnya seraya tertawa._

 _"Kak, itu sama sekali tidak membuatku senang" alisnya bertautan, perkataan kakaknya sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk bisa lebih mengenal sang prajurit Wei di depannya._

 _"Hei, kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu Ping, seorang prajurit wanita cantik yang kuat itu jarang ada"_

 _"Iya-iya, mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan, Hei! jangan coba-coba menggoda adikku"_

 _"U-um... Terima kasih, senang berkenalan denganmu, Yue Jin..."_

 _"Begitu juga denganku, Si kecil Yinping.''_

 _"Hei, aku bukan anak kecil!''_

* * *

"Jin..."

"Yue Jin..."

"Hei!"

Yue Jin terbangun dari lamunannya. Di sampingnya ia melihat Li Dian yang terheran-heran.

"Kau memikirkanya lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Siapa?"ia tak ingin ingat apapun saat ini. Kemanapun arah pembicaraan ini, lamunan tadi cukup membuatnya ingat hal buruk dimasa lalu.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah itu Yue Jin" ucapnya. Li Dian tahu tentang masa lalu Yue Jin.

Pastinya, orang akan curiga dengan sifat dan tingkah laku Yue Jin yang mendadak berubah. Namun ia tak pernah menjelaskan apa masalahnya, dan Li Dian lebih tepatnya tahu, karena ia menyaksikan apa yang terjadi.

"Dia sudah bukan bocah lagi Li Dian... dia, sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang kuat."

"Kau tahu, kurasa kau harus bicara dengannya dan meluruskan salah paham kalian di masa lalu."

"Itu bukan salah paham Li Dian, itu fakta" ucap Yue Jin sambil menekan-nekan pelipis kepalanya. Pembicaraan ini membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

"Kau akan menyesal Jin, manfaatkan waktu yang ada dan selesaikan masalah kalian, pasukan Wu akan segera datang dan membawanya pergi!"

"Apa maksudmu mereka akan membawanya pergi?"

"Mereka akan memenggalnya idiot, kau pasti tahu masalah ayah anak itu."

Yue Jin sedikit kesal saat temannya itu memanggilnya idiot. Namun tak bisa di pungkiri ada rasa khawatir menghantuinya.

"Oke jenius, aku tahu lord Cao Cao akan membawa anak itu ke pertemuan kerjasama dengan Wu, tap-"

"Ayahnya! Aku tahu itu masalah Guan Yu, tapi mereka tidak akan melepaskan anak itu begitu saja Jin!

"Tapi, dia aset Li Dian, bukankah dia cukup kuat sebagai seorang petarung! Lord Cao Cao bisa mengangkatnya sebagai seorang prajurit!"

"Hanya kau yang berpikir seperti itu Jin, kau harus membutikannya."

"Itu... tidak mungkin..."

"Aku tidak bisa... mengontrol emosiku di depannya"

'Luka itu masih terasa sakit'

* * *

"Owh..."

"Kekuatannya masih sangat gila"  
Yinping meraba pipinya yang membiru. Luka di sudut bibirnya terasa sakit jika ia membuka mulutnya.

"Baiklah... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang..."

"Tak ada seorangpun yang aku kenal di sini"

Tak terasa, air mata kembali mengalir di sudut matanya. Ia lelah menjadi lemah seperti ini. Ia biasa menjadi seorang gadis yang ceria dan selalu bersemangat.

Inilah dia sekarang, tertangkap musuh, terjebak di antah berantah. Ia bahkan tak tahu tujuannya sekarang. Berjuang bertahan hidup, atau membiarkan takdir menelannya hidup-hidup.

Ia tahu tak lama lagi ia akan di pertemukan dengan pemimpin klan Wu, ia tak ingin hidupnya berakhir menjadi penghangat kasur lelaki hidung belang.

"Lebih baik aku bunuh diri."

"Apa maksudmu bunuh diri?"

Terkejut dengan komentar yang tiba-tiba muncul, Yinping menoleh untuk melihat sosok yang ada di sampingnya.

"Jin..."

"Jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan nama itu, kau akan memanggilku lord Yue Jin, kau dengar itu?"

Sudah cukup banyak pikiran yang mengganggunya hari ini, dan teman lamanya satu ini tidak membuat kondisi semakin baik.

"Persetan dengan kau lord Yue Jin"

"Jaga mulutmu pecundang. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya bersikap tidak sopan denganku di sini." Ucap Yue Jin, seraya menarik rambut Yinping yang panjang. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan wanita satu ini terus-terusan menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

"Arrrgggh, lepaskan! Sakit!" Yinping berteriak kesakitan, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Yue Jin yang sedang menarik rambutnya, berusaha keras melepaskan tangannya.

Tangan yang awalnya hanya menarik bagian ujung rambut Yinping kini bergerak terus hingga ke pangkal rambutnya. Setelah mendapat segenggam penuh rambut Yinping, Yue Jin menarik kepala Yinping.

"Dengar aku baik-baik sialan, kau, bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Kau hanya seorang tahanan, tak lebih dari seekor hewan peliharaan. Sebaiknya kau harus lebih belajar menghormati tuan yang memberimu makan."

"Maafkan aku, kumohon lepaskan"

"Maafkan aku lord Yue Jin." Yinping memejamkan matanya seraya menahan sakit di kepalanya.

Tangannya mendadak berhenti menarik kepala Yinping. Akal sehat kembali memeluk batinnya.

'Apa yang kulakukan'

Tangannya perlahan melepaskan rambut Yinping, dengan sangat perlahan. Sangat kontras dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Matanya terbelalak, setan apa yang baru saja merasukinya. Ia tidak ingat pernah menjadi lelaki sekasar ini.

'Ah... semua ini salahnya...'

Yue Jin tiba-tiba pergi tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Meninggalkan Yinping yang sedang kesakitan sendiri sambil mengusap kepalanya.

* * *

"Argh! Sial!"

"Hm? Yue Jin, apa yan-"

Tanpa menghiraukan apapun, Yue Jin melangkah cepat meninggalkan masalah yang baru saja ia sebabkan.

Cai Wenji yang awalnya bingung seketika tahu apa yang terjadi. Telah terjadi konfrontasi kecil di medic campnya ini, dan si lelaki jahat baru saja meninggalkan si tokoh wanita menangis sendirian.

"Apa yang terjadi Yinping?" Cai Wenji menghela napas, jendral satu itu tak bisa berhenti mengacaukan kondisi pasien-pasiennya yang sedang sakit.

Guan Yinping duduk di sebuah kursi di dekatnya, tangannya meraba pipinya yang masih terasa nyeri. 'Ada apa dengan Yue Jin' pikirnya.

"A-Aku tidak mengerti, entah kenapa hal-hal buruk bertubi-tubi terjadi, Yue Jin- dia dulu temanku, tapi lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang, dia memperlakukanku sangat kejam."

"Huft..."

"Menghela napas bisa membuat umurmu lebih pendek 7 detik Yinping, apa aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Ucapnya tersenyum.

Cai Wenji duduk di sampingnya lalu mengambil tangannya dan mengadahkannya."Kau tahu, lihat saja telapak tangan kita- terlihat berbeda bukan? Begitu juga dengan hidup kita. Mereka berliku-liku seperti garis tangan,"

"Kisahku mungkin tak sebanding denganmu, aku dan ayahku pernah menjadi tahanan Dong Zhuo, aku dijadikannya selir, dan tua bangka itu hampir saja memperkosaku. Di saat sulit seperti itu, lord Cao Cao datang menyelamatkan aku dan ayahku."

"Aku tak punya siapapun disini..."

"Hei! Kau melupakanku! Masih ada Yue Jin,Li Dian, dan prajurit Wei lainnya, hanya butuh beberapa saat untuk kita menjadi teman." Ucapnya dengan senyuman, yang di balas senyuman oleh Yin Ping.

Sore itu mereka berdua habiskan sambil berbincang dan bercerita. Yinping mulai terbuka dan bercerita tentang keluarga dan teman-temannya dari Shu. Senyuman kembali ke wajah Yinping yang membeku karena kesedihan. Berkomunikasi merupakan kebutuhan bagi manusia, begitu pula dirinya.

Cai Wenji juga memberitahu hal-hal yang ada di camp Wei seperti jam makan, tempat membersihkan diri serta kamar untuk dia tidur. Semua dijelaskan oleh Cai Wenji, satu hal yang sedikit mengganggunya. Di camp Wei mereka makan di satu tempat bersama-sama, dan itu sama sekali bukan hal yang akan menyenangkan baginya.

Yinping sudah bisa membayangkan wajah-wajah prajurit Wei yang akan memakinya seperti tadi siang. Tiba-tiba ia sulit berpikir dan ketakutan, dan hal itu tergambar dengan jelas di wajahnya yang memucat dan tangannya yang gemetar.

"Ada apa Yinping?"

"Aku takut..."

"Tenang saja, ada aku bersamamu, begitu juga dengan Yue Jin."Mendengar nama orang itu membuatnya semakin ketakutan dan kehilangan nafsu makan.

Yinping merasa malam ini ia tak perlu makan malam.

* * *

To be continued…

Oke author gak punya alasan apapun kecuali karena saya kelas 3, dan 6 bulan terakhir sangat sibuk (jiah) les ampe sore pulang tepar, gitu terus sampai UN. Cerita ini mendep di hape selama kurang lebih 6 bulan juga, entah kenapa finishingnya aja butuh waktu 6 bulan mikir.

Saya minta maaf (dogeza)… Saya usaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelesaikan apa yang saya buat.

Last, jangan lupa review, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Game ini bukan punya saya

Warning: Fict amatir,ooc,typos.

Flashback: diawali kata flashback

 _Italic:_ pikiran

Italic kutip: bisikan

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak Guan Yinping menjadi tahanan Wei. Semangatnya belum terkumpul sempurna, namun cukup untuk memberi warna di wajahnya yang dulunya pucat. Semua berkat Wenji yang selalu membimbingnya, ia memberikan pengertian pada prajurit yang lainnya tentang bagaimana kondisi Yinping.

Yue Jin selalu datang mengecheck saat pagi dan malam hari, hanya berdiri dan menatap, tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Tatapannya selalu membuat Yinping bergetar, bayangan seperti apa yang tergambar di matanya yang hitam itu.

Yue Jin yang dilihat Yinping sekarang, tak jauh berbeda dengan yang ia temui dulu, hanya saja, sekarang ini alis matanya selalu terlihat bertautan dan lipatan kulit di dahinya membuatnya terlihat marah sepanjang waktu. Cai Wenji beberapa kali memberitahunya, kalau Yue Jin sebenarnya tak sekejam kelihatannya. Yinping tahu soal itu, Yue Jin yang sebenarnya terekam jelas di otaknya, tapi kenyataan mengkhianati ingatannya.

Yinping yang sedang dihantui pikirannya tak sadar akan langkahnya yang telah membawanya ke suatu tempat. Selama ia berada di camp Wei, ia sering membantu Wenji mengobati prajurit-prajurit yang terluka, atau sekedar mengajak mereka mengobrol mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari rasa sakit.

Yinping membawa sebuah baskom penuh berisi air, tak masalah, sangat ringan untuk orang seperti dia, namun tetap berjalan membawanya dengan hati-hati cukup sulit dilakukan. Wenji akan membutuhkannya untuk membersihkan luka, air itu akan sangat dibutuhkan.

 _'Pelan-pelan, sedikit lagi...'_

Bruk

Air yang dibawa Yinping terciprat ke baju orang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku!" Yinping segera bergegas menurunkan baskomnya dan mengambil sapu tangan dari kantongnya. Iapun mengelap sambil menatap wajah orang di hadapannya.

"Gek..."

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku.'"

"Ti-Tidak... lord Yue Jin..." Yinping mengelap dalam diam, dan mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke arah dada Yue Jin, menghindari pandangan tajam orang dihadapannya.

"Kau tak berubah sama sekali, tetap saja ceroboh." Ucap Yue Jin sambil mengusap kepala Yinping yang ada di depannya.

"Eh?"

"Ah... Uhuk umm... lanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Yue Jin bergegas berusaha meninggalkan Yinping yang kebingungan.

"Yue Jin! Kurasa ada hal yang kita berdua harus bicarakan."

Yue Jin terdiam di tempat, tak menoleh, namun telinganya terbuka lebar. Wajahnya sangat jelas menggambarkan ekspresi bingung dan marah.

"...kumohon, kurasa waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi."

"Kau dan aku harus menemui Lord Cao Cao nanti malam, aku akan sibuk di barrack setelah itu." Wajah Yinping langsung terlihat lesu mendengarnya.

"Kumohon… Yue Jin berikan aku kesempatan untuk meluruskan ini semua. A-Aku ingin minta maaf…"

"Tak ada yang perlu di luruskan."

Dengan itu Yue Jin meninggalkan Yinping yang membeku di tempat dengan raut wajah penuh dengan kekecewaan.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Hei! Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Setelah berjalan sedikit dalam ke hutan, ia menemukan Yinping yang sedang duduk di antara pepohonan.

"Maaf, kak Ping menyuruhku mencuci ikat kepalanya."

"Kakakmu punya dua saudara lain selain kau, kenapa selalu kau yang harus disuruh-suruh Yinping."

"Aku adik kesayangan mereka." Ucap Yinping sambil membersihkan ikat kepala kakaknya yang ada di hadapannya, sedikit tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantu si kecil menyelesaikan tugas dari kakaknya." Ucap Yue Jin sambil tertawa, lalu mengambil beberapa ikat kepala dan memerasnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Iya-iya... Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu,"

"Keluarkan tanganmu."

"Eh?"

"Sini! Cepat!"

Yinping segera mengelap tangannya yang basah dan segera mengadahkan tangannya pada Yue Jin. Dia bertanya-tanya pada sekitarnya, apa wajahnya terlihat gugup. Ia melihat Yue Jin merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sepasang pita biru dengan lonceng kecil  
berwarna perak yang tersemat di tengahnya.

"Aku akan segera meninggalkan camp Shu, mungkin nanti malam, perjanjiann kerjasama dibatalkan, aku takut selanjutnya kita akan bertemu di medan perang, Yinping." Ucap Yue Jin dengan sedikit melirik raut wajah wanita di sampingnya.

Sedih, tergambar dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku tahu... Bao Shanniang mengatakannya padaku tadi malam" Jawab Yinping sambil memandangi lonceng perak di genggamannya.

"Biar kupasangkan di rambutmu." Yue Jin mengambil lonceng yang sedari tadi digenggam Yinping dari tangannya. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati ia memasangkan lonceng itu di dua cepol rambut milik Yinping.

"Um! Sangat cocok, kau terlihat sangat cantik!" kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri, wajah Yue Jin memerah, iapun salah tingkah dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan pria di hadapannya, Yinping ikut tersipu malu mendengar pujian Yue Jin. Ia tak pernah di puji-puji seperti wanita pada normalnya, tingkah laku dan perawakannya tak memberikan kesempatan untuk itu.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya Yinping mengambil tangan Yue Jin dan menaruhnya di antara genggaman kedua tangannya, di wajah mereka berdua terpasang wajah tersipu malu.

"Kau tahu Jin, Yinping adalah nama yang diberikan paman Zhang Fei padaku, dia mengambil nama itu setelah dia mengambil beberapa perhiasan perak dari pasukan Lu Bu dalam pertarungan di Hu Lao gate."

"Terima kasih Jin, aku benar-benar menyukainya." Ucap Yinping sambil tersenyum, yang ia tak sadari adalah matanya yang sekarang berkaca-kaca menatap wajah Yue Jin dengan raut penuh pengharapan.

* * *

Battle of Xuchang, Shu's assault (Flashback)

"Baiklah, perhatian! Kita telah berhasil mengambil alih siege dan arbalest milik Wei, tapi kita masih harus menghadapi officer yang telah menunggu kita setelah ini."

Zhao Yun, Liu Shan, dan Guan Ping sedang berkumpul dan berdiskusi pendek tentang strategi dan langkah selanjutnya yang harus mereka ambil. Saat ini mereka telah berhasil menerobos pertahan pasukan Wei. Tantangan terakhir yang harus mereka mereka adalah menyerang Cao Cao di ruang utama kastil itu. Namun pertahan Wei semakin ke dalam semakin kuat, mereka telah kehilangan beberapa pasukan penyerbu.

Mereka adalah pasukan penyerbu kedua yang akan masuk ke kastil, setelah kehilangan cukup banyak pasukan pada serangan pertama, ini kesempatan terakhir mereka. Dengan 1 kelompok pasukan backup, mereka siap masuk dan menyerang.

"Yinping, kau siap?"

"Aku siap kakak"

"Yinping, keselamatan Liu Shan sangat utama, dia adalah pemimpin penerus kita setelah Lord Liu Bei, di saat terburuk aku ingin kau tahu siapa prioritas kitai." Yinping mengangguk menjawab pernyataan kakaknya.

"Lord Liu Shan, Ping, musuh di depan kita akan sangat berat untuk di hadapi. Mereka telah mengalahkan pasukan pertama kita, untuk selanjutnya kita harus lebih berhati-hati lagi."

"Siapa mereka?" Guan Ping bertanya pelan, yang diikuti sunyi senyap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Semua orang ingin tahu siapakah yang berhasil mengalahkan pasukan utama mereka.

"Zhang Liao dan juga Yue Jin, serta Li Dian. Yue Jin dan Li Dian merupakan pasangan combo yang sangat kuat, mereka dikenal dengan julukan The Forerunner. Aku ingin kalian semua jangan ceroboh, dan belajar dari kekalahan pasukan sebelumnya."

Deg

Muka Yinping langsung berubah pucat pasi, berbalik dengan adiknya, wajah Guan Ping kini penuh dengan bara semangat. Ia tak sabar untuk bertarung dengan tem- mantan temannya itu.

"Yue Jin! Akan kubuat kau bertekuk mengaku kalah padaku!" teriak Guan Ping.

Disampingnya Guan Yinping menggenggam sepasang lonceng dengan tangan bergetar.

* * *

 **Present, Wei Camp**

Yinping mulai menyadari keadaan sekitarnya. Beberapa pasukan terlihat bersiaga di sekitar barrack.

 _Mereka telah tiba_

Pasukan Wu yang dipimpin Sun Quan. Setelah 2 tahun, Yinping kembali dipertemukan kembali dengan mereka, turut serta putra dari Sun Quan yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Guan Yu. Penolakan yang membawa kebencian di antara dua pasukan tersebut.

Yinping segera dibawa pergi dari camp medic. Ia dibawa ke sebuah tenda dengan banyak wanita di dalamnya, serta kumpulan baju-baju dengan hiasan indah yang tergantung di banyak tempat. Yang tak ia suka adalah, semua baju itu berwarna biru gelap. Warna yang merupakan identitas dari pasukan Cao Cao.

Baju yang selalu ia pakai, identitasnya, ditarik dan di lepas dengan kasar oleh para wanita di sekitarnya. Ia segera dipakaikan sebuah Cheongsam berwarna biru, yang terasa sangat sempit dan pendek baginya. Dua cepolnya kini dibalut dua pita berwarna biru gelap.

Guan Yinping sepenuhnya terlihat seperti bagian dari Wei. Luarnya saja, darah dan jiwanya masih setia terhadap Liu Bei. Ia adalah penerus dari Guan Yu ayahnya, dalam darahnya mengalir darah God of War yang dengan kukuh terus berpegang pada pendiriannya.

Setelah selesai didandani ekor matanya menangkap sosok Yue Jin yang ada di daun pintu tenda itu. Tanpa berkata atau bertanya apapun, ia segera menghampiri Yue Jin dan berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Menatapi punggung dan bahu kokoh sang _officer_ Yue Jin.

"Mereka sudah datang Jin, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali." Suara mendayu khas Li Dian mengalihkan perhatian Yue Jin. Li Dian kini ikut berjalan di sampingnya, sedangkan wanita yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakangnya sama sekali tak mengacuhkan kehadiran pria itu dan terus berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Berisik, pergi kau."

"Aku juga diperintahkan untuk mengawal diskusi Jin, jangan seenaknya menyuruhku pergi sialan." Li Dian mendorong bahu Yue Jin cukup keras, sehingga langkah lelaki itu goyah dan bergeser ke kanan.

"Jangan sok tangguh di depan wanita Jin, aku tahu kau seperti apa." Seringai Li Dian, dan dibalas tatapan tajam dari Yue Jin.

"Ya tuhan aku takut." Ejek Li Dian. Dibelakang Yinping tertawa kecil melihat dua lelaki di depannya.

. . . . .

Cao Cao dan para koleganya telah menunggu di sebuah tenda mewah yang juga cukup besar. Mereka berpesta bersuka ria, merayakan kemenangan terhadap pasukan Guan Yu di Fan Castle. Pasukan Wei hampir saja kalah, namun keadaan langsung berbalik ketika Zhang Liao berhasil menghancurkan bendungan di samping kastil dan merusak formasi pasukan Guan Yu dengan banjir. Selang beberapa saat, bantuan dari Wu datang dari sisi barat.

Makanan dan minuman keras berlimpah di ruangan, para wanita-wanita penghibur bergelimang di meja panjang itu. Dibagian ujung meja, kursi utama terlihat Cao Cao dan Sun Quan sedang berdiskusi dengan suara yang tidak begitu keras. Di samping Sun Quan, duduk putranya Sun Xiu, diikuti Zhou Yu, dan Lu Xun. Disamping Cao Cao, duduk putranya Cao Pi, diikuti dengan Xiahou Dun, dan Xiahou Yuan.

"Kau akan suka dengan hadiahku Sun Quan, sedikit rasa terima kasih atas bantuanmu saat pertarungan di kastil Fan."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Lord Cao Cao, itu sudah termasuk dalam perjanjian kita."

"Tidak perlu sungkan! Hei, bawa mereka masuk."

Dari pintu tenda yang gelap, muncul sesosok pria dan wanita. Yue Jin dan Yinping. Tangan Yue Jin terlihat dengan keras memegangi lengan Yinping, disampingnya sang wanita Guan Yinping, warna wajahnya terlihat begitu suram, berbalik dengan warna baju yang ia kenakan saat ini. Saat mereka mulai mendekat ke meja Cao Cao dan koleganya, Yue Jin melepaskan genggamannya, membiarkan Yinping berjalan mendekati Cao Cao seorang diri.

"Nah ini yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu Quan!"

"Hmm… Putri Guan Yu, bukan? Siapa namamu?"

"G-Guan Yinping…" Yinping begitu ingin berani, menjawab dengan lantang, tetapi otaknya mencegah hal itu. Suaranya gemetar dengan jelas menggambarkan ketakutannya.

"Xiu, wanita inilah yang dahulu di jodohkan denganmu, namun akhirnya dibatalkan karena ayah anak ini tidak setuju. Bagaimana? Kau ada ide?" Sun Quan menyeringai pada anaknya, Cao Cao yang duduk tak jauh darinyapun ikut tersenyum picik.

"Entahlah ayah, aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan wanita ini, dia seperti orang buangan sudah tak ada lagi yang peduli padanya, sama sekali tak bermanfaat."

Hati Guan Yinping meringis sedih, terkadang ia masih ingin percaya jikalau masih ada yang peduli padanya. Namun ucapa Sun Xiu bagai belati tajam yang menusuk hati kecilnya, mengingatkannya pada kenangan buruk. Kematian ayah dan kakaknya.

Dari jauh Yue Jin memperhatikan Yinping. " _Jangan menangis bodoh"_ hatinya berteriak, mengajaknya berlari dan merangkul wanita di pandangannya, mengelus bahunya dan meyakinkan wanita itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja _._ Hal yang sangat tidak mungkin. Pikirnya.

"Hei aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kau bawa dia sebagai tahanan Wu dan beritahu pada Liu Bei, mungkin kau bisa menukar dia dengan adikmu." Tukas Yuan.

"Shan Xiang tak akan mau kembali ke Wu, tekadnya sudah bulat untuk menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai istri seorang Liu Bei."

"Jadikan saja selirmu Xun."

"Eh?!" Lu Xun terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan Sun Xiu.

"Lagipula aku, ayah dan Zhou Yu sudah punya istri yang kami cintai, hanya kau disini yang masih bisa bersenang-senang dengan selir, Hahahaha."

'Apa kubilang' bisik Li Dian yang setelahnya ikut berdiri di samping Yue Jin.

"Entahlah tuan, aku tak yakin saat ini begitu menginginkan selir." Ucap Lu Xun sembari tertawa.

"Ah kau terlalu polos Xun, coba saja sekali, kujamin kau ketagihan hahahaha."

"Xiahou Yuan mulai mabuk, perkataanya mulai meracau." Balas Xiahou Dun tenang.

Mata Yinping membulat, begitu juga pria didekatnya. Tangannya bergetar sangat kencang, ia mulai merasa sangat, sangat takut. Panik menyelimuti pikirannya.

"Maafkan kelancanganku! Lord Cao Cao, Lord Sun Quan."

Seluruh perhatian kini terpusat pada Yue Jin yang berjalan mendekati Yinping, dan sekarang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Hm? ada apa? Yue Jin" tanya Cao Cao.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

(Author sudah dogeza)

Nah ini... ya ginilah, jadinya bisa upload sekarang *plakk

Gimana? ya beginilah cerita bikinan saya kira-kira *pundung*, sebenarnya ada beberapa bagian yang diambil dari game tapi dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa supaya bisa disambungin ke cerita, hayo yang mana? Masa lalu belum bisa di ungakpin sepenuhnya yah, saya merasa saat ini belum tepat, yah bentar lagi lah, sabar aja huehuehue *plak*

Fanfict ini butuh sangaaaaat banyak perbaikan, jadi kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan, atau sekedar komentar biar saya seneng juga gapapa hehehe. Pliss kakak2 semua, saya minta reviewnya!

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca!


End file.
